Wilted Flower
by erbkaiser
Summary: Voldemort killed Harry in his crib and Lily ended up with Severus Snape. But can she be happy? / Sad theme, one-sided Severus/Lily. Written for the QLFC Finals.


**Wilted Flower**

Lily pulled her cloak tightly around herself as she stepped out of the floo. The Leaky Cauldron looked the same as ever, people sitting at the tables reading the magical newspapers, some people enjoying an early luncheon, and even a few rowdy wizards already drunk. Even Tom looked the same as ever as he was wiping down the counter with a smelly rag.

"Morning, Miss Evans," he greeted her, not looking up. "For the Alley then, or can I int'rest you in a drink?"

"Thank you, Tom, but I'm just running an errand," Lily replied, suppressing the pain that shot through her chest at his address.

"Right you are then," Tom answered, then looked towards the door. "Nob! Let Miss Evans through, and be quick about it!"

Lily gave Tom a weak smile in thanks and followed the dimwitted not-so-young-anymore help outside. Nob took out his crooked and obviously not well cared for wand and tapped the proper brick on the back wall to open the Alley.

"'Ere you are, miss," he smiled at her, showing her he was missing at least one of his front teeth. Lily gave him a small wave as she entered the Alley.

Like the bar that was still serving as the main entrance to it, the Alley looked much the same as ever. Sure, some of the shops had changed - the ice cream parlour operated so long by the Fortesque family was gone, for example, and taking advantage of the ban on flying carpets being lifted, a Persian wizard had opened a shop selling these at the site of the former Fortesque's, but it was still the same Diagon Alley. The most noticeable change was in the public.

Oh, there were still people strolling leisurely about, flaunting their Pure-blood wealth for all to see. However, often following these affluent families carrying packages, were those of 'lesser status'. Mainly Half-bloods of course, although there was the occasional Mud - Muggleborn like Lily herself. If the poor quality of their clothing didn't give it away, the branded ornate 'M' on the back of their hands, like Lily wore as well, was evidence enough they were of the servant class.

Lily avoided eye-contact with the other shoppers as she walked past the various shops, on her way to the Potions store operated by Mr. Pippins.

Lily entered the store, walked up to the counter, and pressed the button on the bell to call for service.

An older looking witch peeked out from a back room, frowning as she saw Lily standing there. "We don't serve Mudbloods," she sneered.

"Please, Miss, I'm supposed to pick up a delivery for Sev- for Potions Master Snape," Lily called out before the witch could disappear again.

"Hmm. Very well," the witch answered her, then followed up with a snarled, "Wait there, and don't you dare touch anything!"

Lily fidgeted until the witch reappeared with a carefully wrapped package, which she placed on the counter, saying, "Here, take it and leave."

Lily reached for it, then stalled. "Pardon me, miss, but I also needed some concentrated Devil's Helmet."

The witch gave Lily an angry look before she turned around, taking a bottle containing a dark powder from a shelf behind her. "Will that be enough, then?"

"Yes, Miss," Lily said, avoiding her eyes.

"Fine. Get out, then. I'll charge it to your Master's accounts."

Once again, Lily wished she still owned a wand as she struggled to carry the heavy package. The smaller bottle at least could slip inside her mokeskin pouch, but without a wand to shrink it there was nothing that could be done about the bigger order. And Lily knew better than to ask the Potions witch for help… she was more likely to receive a curse than help.

Holding it in front of her Lily could not really see what was in front of her and then, to her shock, she bumped into someone as they stepped out of a side alley right in front of her. She just barely held on to the package, but the other person was pushed back a bit and stumbled.

"Pardon me Sir, I wasn't -"

"Filthy Mudblood! How dare you assault one of the Dark Lord's finest?"

Lily started to tremble as she set the package down. Of all people to bump into, it had to be one of them.

"What's the holdup, 'Bas?" Another Death Eater stepped out of the side alley, followed by a woman, all clad in the black robes of their office.

"This filthy Mudblood thinks she owns the road, Brother," 'Bas' sneered. Lily did a sharp intake of breath as she realized that 'Bas' was Rabastan Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord's cruellest Death Eaters. That would make the other Rodolphus, and the woman -

"Did the little Mudblood think she was better than us, hmm?" Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's cruellest enforcer, stepped right up to Lily. "I think she does…"

"Please, Mistress Lestrange, I was -" Lily stammered.

"SHUT UP!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Do you want a taste of the Cruciatus, filthy Mudblood? Or should I give you to Rabastan? He does like it when they scream as he cuts them up into little pieces…"

"Please… I am sorry, I just -"

"Perhaps both, hmm?" Bellatrix smiled evilly as she lifted Lily's chin up with the tip of her wand. "Yes, you'll bleed lovely for us…"

"Bella, enough. She belongs to Snape," Rodolphus interrupted his wife.

"Foul Half-blood upstart," Bellatrix grumbled, but at least she took her wand away.

"That he is, but you know our lord favours him," Rodolphus added, then sneered down at Lily. "Take your belongings and leave, Mudblood. And count your lucky stars Bella is in a good mood today."

"Thank you Sir, thank you," Lily rambled, scrambling for the package. She was about ten steps away from the Death Eater trio when she felt a nasty sting on her left shoulder, nearly causing her to drop the package, and heard Bellatrix's shrieking laughter. She didn't need to look down to know the witch had just cursed her from behind, the feeling of blood trickling out made that clear enough.

"Severus? I'm back. Do we have some dittany ready?" Lily called out as she stepped out of the floo and placed the order on a side table.

Severus Snape stepped out of the working room, his hair tied back as usual and smelling of Potions fumes. "What do you need dittany for, love?" He rounded the corner and saw Lily standing there, then immediately rushed for her in concern. "You're hurt! What happened?"

"I literally bumped into the Lestranges," Lily said, letting Severus guide her to the sitting room and into a chair. "It was fine though, I got away," she quickly added as he looked at her in concern.

"Did Bella do this?" Severus asked, helping her take off her outer robe as he cast a wordless spell to clear up the spilled blood on her shoulder.

"Yes, as I was leaving," Lily answered. Severus' expression clouded. "It's fine, Sev," she quickly said. "Please, don't go seeking trouble on my account… I should've been more careful."

"I told them all you're under my protection," Severus grumbled, wandlessly summoning some dittany and cloth from his lab. "I'll have a word with my lord regarding her."

Lily relaxed a little as he gently wiped down the blood and treated her wound.

"It's okay, really. I should've asked the Potions witch to shrink the package for me so I could carry it more easily… she was just so… unpleasant to deal with."

"I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt. It's my fault, I didn't think twice before sending you to the Alley alone. Next time, we'll go together." Severus leant in for a kiss, but she turned her head so it landed on her cheek.

"Lily," Severus said, followed by a sigh.

"I can't, Sev. It's too soon." A part of Lily made her hate herself for how sad Severus looked whenever she rejected his advances like this.

Severus stood up and walked towards the door, looking back over her shoulder as he complained, "It's been six years, Lils! How much longer must I wait?"

"Harry would've been seven now…" Lily softly said, looking down. She felt a tear trickling down her cheek. "Sorry, Sev… I'll… I'll go prepare dinner now."

"Lily… I love you."

"I know, Sev," was all she could say in return.

They started dinner in silence but both knew it could not last. It was Severus who broke the uncomfortable silence: "Lily… talk to me, please. What is bothering you?"

She refused to meet his gaze at first, then with a sigh looked up. "What is bothering me? Everything, Sev."

"Everything? You mean… me?" He sounded truly hurt.

"Not you, Sev. You're the one good thing in this horrible, evil world."

"Lils, I know you miss your wand but -"

"It's not the wand, Sev!" she suddenly yelled, then falling more silent again. "At least, not only that. Your foul lord murdered my husband and son, Sev. And to add insult to injury, he made me a slave. Tomorrow is Halloween, Sev. Can you imagine how I feel?"

"Lils… you're not a slave. I made sure of that," Severus pleaded with her.

"I know, Sev. For what it's worth, thank you." She finished her plate in silence.

Lily put on her nightgown and went into the small bathroom to prepare for the night. As she looked into the mirror after washing her face she saw a pale, sad looking woman staring back. She looked much older than her age, she sadly reflected as she brushed her hair away. Inadvertently her eyes caught sight of the scarred 'M' on her hand. Before she realised it, she was sobbing.

"Lily? May I come in?" Severus' voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm… I'm fine, Sev… good night," Lily said.

"Lily… please. Join me tonight. You shouldn't be alone."

She opened the door and caught his eye. "Good night, Sev," she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Severus woke the next morning to a silent house. "Lily? Are you in the kitchen?" he called out but got no reply. That was odd… she almost always made breakfast for them both.

He couldn't find her so, with fear creeping in his heart, he went to her room, knocking on the door. "Lily? Are you alright?"

There was no reply and on trying the door he found it locked.

"Lily? I'm coming in, okay?" Severus pointed his wand at the lock and with an 'Alohamora', the door opened.

"Oh gods… no, Lily, no…"

Severus cradled the still form of his one true love as she lay there, a dark smudge on her lips. As he held her close to him, sobbing, the poison bottle clattered to the floor, unnoticed.

* * *

A/N: Written for the QLFC **Final -** **A Sign of Respect**

Position prompt: Write about the other captain's favourite pairing: Severus/Lily.

Thanks to Firefly for betaing.


End file.
